kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Onpu Gamma
|homeworld = World of Gamma |height = 220 |weight = 105 |firstepisode = Destiny! Reviving Melody! |lastepisode = Infinity! Power of Humanity! |numberofepisodes = 5 (Ghost) |cast = Norihisa Mori }} The is a type of a Gamma that achieved evolution through a jabot. Profile *Object infusion: *Eyecon Target: Beethoven Ghost Eyecon *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ghost Musashi Damashii's Omega Drive + Omega Slash (first Gamma) History First The first Onpu Gamma was summoned to target Kosuke Kimijima in order to unseal the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon. He convinced Kosuke that musicians only became famous after their deaths and tried to lead him to kill himself so that Beethoven's soul could be unlocked from a piece of his original sheet music at the price of Kosuke's life. However, Takeru and Kosuke's sister convinced him not to, and his passion for music unsealed Beethoven's Parka Ghost, which Takeru turned into his Eyecon. Kamen Rider Ghost fought the Gamma in his newly-attained form, Beethoven Damashii, and then destroyed it with Musashi Damashii's Omega Drive/Slash. Second The second Onpu Gamma was summoned by Igor to compose a musical piece to be used for the opening ceremony of the Demia Project. However, all of his efforts were criticized by Igor to be worthless, causing him to run away and fall into a slump. Along the way, he met "Cubi", the friendly Gazai Gamma, who was also in a slump as well. They both found something in common between them, in that all they wanted to do was to pursue their own passions. They became friends and soon, Cubi decided to go on a trip with the Onpu Gamma to try to get out of their slumps. Cubi would later send a handmade card to his friends at the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, featuring a depiction of himself and the Onpu Gamma. While traveling, both Gammas were witness to the mass appearances of Adel's likeness overriding that of the humans as a result of the Emperor's use of the Demia Project to take over the human world. Seeing this made the Onpu Gamma realize that something very terrible was going on. As the Great Eyezer ran amok in the city erasing almost all traces of humanity, the Onpu Gamma and Cubi try to find their friends to hide from being erased, but upon finding them, the two are immediately captured by the Great Eyezer. Once Takeru defeats the Great Eyezer and frees the Great Eye for good, the Onpu Gamma is revived along with Cubi and the other Great Eyezer victims, including Jabel. Off-screen, Onpu returns to his mortal body in a capsule in the Gamma World after the Great Eye leaves Earth, rendering the Gamma Eyecon System that maintains the Gamma Capsules inactive. Final Stage Crossover 14 & 15.png|'Beethoven - Onpu Gamma' Benkei - Cubi Beethoven (Onpu Gamma).png|Onpu Gamma as Ghost Beethoven Damashii Onpu Gamma is possessed by Beethoven in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Forms , with this one having merged with a jabot, provided by Mysterious Man's hand to create the first Onpu Gamma. This Eyecon is later seen when Kamen Rider Ghost Musashi Damashii used his finisher to defeat Onpu, falling to the ground from the death of Onpu's Assault, along with a jabot that formed from the Gamma's jettisoned Parka Ghost, where it ultimately explodes. The second Onpu Gamma's Eyecon shatters with the rest of the Gamma Eyecons as the Great Eye leaves Earth and the Gamma's Eyecon System shuts down, returning his soul to his original body. - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. - Empowered= Through bonding with a jabot, the originally generic Ganma evolved into the known as Onpu. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Eyecon/Parka Infusion :Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ;Sound Manipulation :Onpu Gamma can manipulate sounds to his liking. He can also neutralize sounds within a 60 km radius. ;Musical Notes :Onpu Gamma can create and launch energy constructs of musical notes as weapons. Unlike the Beethoven Damashii's rainbow-colored notes, the Onpu Gamma produces dark notes. - Kamen Rider Ghost= (Orchestrated tune choir)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.9 t. *'Kicking power': 9.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 41 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.8 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/beethovendamashii/ Beethoven Damashii is Ghost's black, white, and gray piano-based form themed after , the late 18th and early 19th century Viennese classical music composer who composed some of the most recognized pieces in classical music including the . Accessed through the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personacomposer/ The Onpu Gamma is possessed by Beethoven and assumes this form in the stage show. While assuming Beethoven Damashii, The Onpu Gamma dons the . Onpu Gamma also wears the , where he is able to create energy constructs of musical notes through sound by pressing the 'piano keys', and manipulate them in a manner similar to how a conductor controls an orchestra via hand gestures. Beethoven Damashii adds the following parts: * - The hooded helmet. ** - The single horn sticking from the forehead. It detects Gammas and enemies lurking within a 5km radius, and alerts the user. Due to it structural strength, it can also be used as a headbutting weapon. ** - An energy adjustment device located at the base of the Wisp Horn. It checks the condition of the user's body and manages energy flow. It shifts each system into a battle posture according to information gathered by the Wisp Horn. ** - The visual sensor/face shield. The thick clear parts cover the entire face, and has excellent impact resistance qualities, preventing almost all physical attacks. Additionally, the visor is filled with a fluid vision sensor, allowing the user to see surrounding situations by utilising the entire Various Visor as a giant eye. ** - The pattern on the Various Visor. The Various Visor's fluid vision sensor changes color under the influence of the inserted Beethoven Eyecon, forming the current musical score pattern. ** - The decorations sticking out of the Symphony Hood's ear areas. A built in analysis device utilises ultrasonic waves to grasp and locate the weak point of an opponent's internal structure, allowing Ghost to concentrate on striking the weak spot. ** - The hood. It can create a special reverberation field around an area, creating a space where acoustic sounds can flow, akin to a large concert hall. It also controls the direction of attacks played from the Concerto Coat. * - The main parka. The 'piano keys' located all over it can emit sound when touched. A small acoustic device is built into it, inserting a special energy vibration wave into music played by the piano keys, allowing Ghost to destroy enemy armor and internal function via specialised sounds. The piano keys play an important role in adjusting the output of the special energy vibration waves emitted. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} Onpu Eyecon The Onpu Gamma is preserved following his death in a specially created Gamma Eyecon which allows the Gamma Superior such as Igor to assume his Parka Ghost by channeling his power through the Proto Mega Ulorder, in a sense becoming the reincarnation of the Onpu Gamma. Onpu_Eyecon.png|Onpu Eyecon KRGh-Gamma Superior Onpu.png|Gamma Superior Onpu Behind the Scenes Portrayal Onpu Ganma's suit actor is . Notes *Onpu Gamma's fight with Ghost in Beethoven Damashii is ironic because Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Onpu Gamma's motif, was the inspiration for Ludwig van Beethoven's career in music. Mozart even gave Beethoven inspiration for his famed 5th Symphony using 29 bars of Mozart's 40th Symphony, tweaking and rearranging the structure of them into the composition. **Coincidentally, the previous series had used Mozart's last written piece, , within its thirty-second episode. *The Onpu Gamma's ability to nullify sound is a reference to Beethoven becoming slowly deaf in his 20s, along with the accompaniment of " " in his ears. Despite being almost totally deaf by the age of 44, the master composer was still able to create new works of music throughout the remainder his life. *The Onpu Gamma's sound neutralizing ability was a recurring running gag in the series, where other characters would discuss it (usually through subtitles) while it was happening, Yurusen even describing it as "Useless!" when the Onpu tried using it to defend himself from Igor in episode 28. See Also *Mozart, his Heroic Soul counterpart Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 6: Destiny! Reviving Melody! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Allies Category:Evil turns good Category:Villains Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Temporary Riders